Despite many advances in seismology and although many attempts have been made by seismologists and others to create systems for earthquake predictions, many experts do not believe that a system for predicting effectively and precisely individual earthquakes would be possible. However, more general forecasts, estimating the likelihood of an earthquake of a particular magnitude affecting a particular location within a particular time span, are used to establish seismic hazard. Furthermore, for various purposes, it is desirable to determine how specific geographical areas will be affected by earthquakes over a defined length of time. This determination of long term earthquake data is particularly useful for controlling earthquake simulators, e.g. earthquake simulators that are fully computer-implemented, showing representations of earthquake events on a display, or earthquake simulators that comprise motion drivers that move mechanically parts of a model of a geographic area. Moreover, the determination of long term earthquake data is useful for generating stochastic earthquake event sets for application in loss estimation tools, used, for example, in the insurance and reinsurance industry, or for structuring pure parametric catastrophe bond deals.